Kill me Kiss me
by Lisea18
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in a clearing. As usual they exchange harsh words and punches- but their constant fighting masks a deeper aggression... SasuNaru yes SasuNaru . Lemon PWP?


Title: Kill me Kiss me  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this.

A big thanks to my Beta!!!  
Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Ok… here I am again with a SasuNaru… yeah you read the order right, SasuNaru not NaruSasu. I said in "Admit It" it was my first and last. I wrote it for a friend and now I have another friend who asked me for a fightsmex SasuNaru (well and she promised drawings too… so I've been bought lol).

I wasn't planning to write it right away. I have too many fanfics at the same time (you don't know about it, but I've also been writing two new projects but they are too crappy to be published yet) but, that dear friend is feeling so down right now that I decided to put everything on hold and write it.

I promised I would, Vege! And I did! Keep fighting! I love you! (marry meee! .. kidding lol)

**Kill me Kiss me**

Naruto pulled at his Jounin vest and sighed, he wasn't used to it. He always had the feeling that it was too short. He would have preferred to keep his old outfit, like some of his friends did, but he had had the feeling people would always see him as a child if he didn't switch to the usual uniform.

He hopped from tree to tree, hurrying his pace. All he wanted right now was a good bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. Their new restaurant was even better than the old one, they had more space and a better kitchen. It had taken time but Konoha was back on its feet, the only trace of Pein's damages two years ago were all the names carved on stone grave… included Kakashi's. He had been reunited with his beloved on the cold stone.

Naruto wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He had made the Akatsuki pay for that. It was now only a horrible memory, dark coats with red clouds didn't haunt the world nowadays. He was now an acknowledged ninja, respected and a real part of the village, even if some old geezers still couldn't help only seeing the Kyuubi in him.

Shaking his head as if to make the sad thoughts go away, Naruto noticed the day was slowly fading. Night wouldn't fall just yet but, he would have to stop in the forest for the night. He growled. He knew he wouldn't be back for at least three more days, but now it had just turned to four days. He was travelling so damn slowly!

He froze on the spot as he caught a somewhat familiar silhouette out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking, he immediately went after it, his heart thundering in his chest. He hadn't been felt yet, but he knew it was only a matter of seconds when he saw the familiar spiky hair. Sasuke. Even if Akatsuki had been beaten with Sasuke's help and Madara had died under the raven's blade, the latter had never come back. Naruto had never given up. He looked for the teme every time he could.

As foreseen the missing nin stopped on a tree and turned toward him, glaring, arms crossed on his chest. Naruto fell lightly on a branch and grinned to his friend.

"Get lost moron," was his greeting.

"Come back," replied the blonde.

This was their usual conversation. It was so close to their old bantering that Naruto basked in it, savoring each moment even if it always ended up with them fighting until something interrupted them, most of the time a member of either team. Today, however, Naruto had a feeling things were different. Sasuke hadn't replied yet… hope began to grow and he made a move to come forward.

"I'm going to create my own village, Naruto."

The blonde gaped at that, using the moment of utter shock, Sasuke disappeared. Naruto growling in anger, launched after him, the blue of his eyes reddened by anger. He had to bring him back. He had promised. What kind of Hokage couldn't keep a promise to his friends?

Sasuke wasn't kidding. Naruto knew people had gathered around him, some drawn by his power, some thankful for having been freed from Orochimaru… he could have started a village easily but instead he chose to stay a missing-nin with his three team mates until now. Naruto was jealous, horribly jealous that he had preferred them over him.

He had heard from Madara himself what had happened to the Uchiha clan, he had gotten the confirmation out of the council, who were now paying for their crime, so he knew. Yet, he couldn't accept that such an old grudge stopped Sasuke from coming back to him… once again he wasn't enough for the teme. It hurt.

"Stop running away, you coward!" he screamed.

Of course Sasuke didn't. He was faster than Naruto, running and hopping from tree to tree as if the wind was carrying him. Really, he was like the wind, teasing you with smells of things you could never reach. He kept chasing after it because he was a wind user. He would tame Sasuke, even if it meant being burned by his fire.

What was his surprise when he saw Sasuke disappear from his view only to find him waiting in a clearing as the blonde stumbled after him. Something was off… the bastard had the same aura as two years ago… the same as when they had found him in Orochimaru's lair, standing above them, his eyes reflecting nothing but cold indifference.

"Let's end this, Naruto," he said, his hand lowering the katana on his back before lifting it just enough so he could unsheathe it easily.

Naruto growled. He knew those words meant he was tired of him. But he would never let go! It was for Sasuke's sake he was doing all that! The bastard couldn't be happy outside of Konoha where his friends were. He was mistaken and needed to be pulled back onto the right path.

"I will save you," replied the blonde, making bushins and readying for the fight.

The raven cut them into pieces easily, keeping an eye out to see what his former team mate was planning. He knew perfectly well it was just a diversion. As more and more came to him, it turned into a dance of death perfectly timed, each bend and curve of body calculated, movements spare but graceful. Such difference compared to the clones, simply barging in, trying to messily place hits.

Naruto groaned at the phantom feeling of a blade slashing his flesh as the bunshin dispelled. At least they had served their purpose: some had hidden to start collecting energy, two other had made a Rasengan. As the last clones were destroyed he launched on Sasuke from above, only to be met with fathomless black eyes staring straight at him, electricity blazing around him as his chakra collected in his hand.

Chidori and Rasengan collided in a roar. It was almost forgotten as Sasuke diverted both their hands toward the ground, creating a huge hole in the earth and destroying some trees. Splinters of wood fled chaotically everywhere, scratching skin, but being ignored. Sasuke had directed his sword at Naruto's unprotected side; the latter twisting just in time to evade it, even if it did injure him a bit. The hands that had launched the Rasengan and the Chidori were now entangled to keep their footing and keep the other one in place to exchange blows.

Using his word as leverage Sasuke aimed a kick at the blonde's head, an arm preventing him from hitting his target. Naruto grabbed the ankle out of instinct and swore as Sasuke smirked, his free knee almost catching Naruto's throat. Letting go of his hold, Naruto staggered backwards. The raven finished his move, passing above the spiky hair and kicking his former team mate square between the shoulder blades, sending him flying against a tree. Pulling his sword out, Sasuke sent electricity through it and dashed to Naruto who had just gotten back on his feet.

But the blonde was waiting for him; finally his clones had gathered enough natural energy. He had switched to Sage mode. Using his newly gained speed he caught Sasuke's katana between his fingers, not caring that they were slightly burned and twisted until he broke it. At the same time he had grabbed Sasuke's kimono and met him with a powerful kick. However, Sasuke managed to escape most of the hit by holding onto Naruto's hand and lifting his body in the air.

Seeing what was coming, Naruto twirled, whispering in Sasuke's ear that the same trick wouldn't word twice. With a backward summersault Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground far enough from Naruto. His Sharingan eyes were twirling as he scanned the place, searching for Naruto's clones; he had to destroy them to prevent the moron from using the hermit powers.

One delicate eyebrow rose as wind suddenly blew all around him. Seemed like the dobe had been training… he was now able to do his Rasen-shuriken without the clones. Using them for the Rasengan had been a way to trick him. Raising his hand in the air too, he let his dragon soar to the sky, making it cry then tearing with lightning.

Naruto swore, especially since he knew his attack would attract the lightning, but it wasn't ready to be launched yet! Running to Sasuke he made a Rasengan with his free hand and sent it to the sky. He cheered when the thunder didn't reach him, but yelped when he felt all of his clones but one disappear. Roaring in anger he let go of his attack.

Sasuke took a step back, surprised that the blonde could still launch the dreadful attack. He let his eye bleed as he set Amaterasu on it, the dark fire counteracting the wind technique but also disappearing with it.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke wiped his eye only to find the blonde on him with a Rasengan that hit him straight on the stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened as blood splattered on them both. Naruto gave a shriek of surprise and horror, the teme hadn't evaded it! He hadn't even tried to lessen the impact! Blood trailed on the pale lips as the raven coughed blood, staggering backwards, his stomach wide open and his remaining organs spilling out.

"No!" screamed Naruto, rushing to his friend's side, aghast at what he had done.

He grabbed Sasuke before he could hit the ground, dark eyes looking at weeping blue before going out of focus.

"Sasuke!" howled the blonde.

"Right behind you," replied a stern voice as the genjutsu dispelled.

The Rasengan had hit a tree, its remains lying at his feet. So Sasuke had evaded the attack with a genjustsu. The prick. He coughed blood and blinked as Sasuke's broken blade passed through his chest… perforating his lung, the right one. He smiled at that.

"That's the second time you've done that to me, teme," he remarked as he kicked the raven in the guts and took some distance, his wound healing easily.

But he hadn't tried to kill him because if he had wanted to, Naruto would be dead. He would have pierced the heart. He was happy about that. They trusted each other's ability to escape death when they fought. Naruto knew Sasuke would evade the Rasen-shuriken and Sasuke knew Naruto would survive a sword or fist through his chest.

"You started it, Naruto. You're the one who first used a dangerous technique on me."

Naruto blinked trying to remember what the raven was talking about.

"You've never noticed Naruto, but people let you get away with many things," pointed out Sasuke.

It was true. He had used Rasengan on Sasuke on the rooftop, forcing the other to use Chidori. He knew Kakashi had scolded him and he knew Jiraiya should have yelled at him too, especially since he had been the one who started it. Sasuke was right… maybe it was to make up for his difficult childhood?

"Hn. You had Iruka and even Sandaime a bit."

Sasuke had had no one. Because he was an Uchiha, even if he had only been 7 everyone had thought he could take care of himself. They had left him all alone, putting barriers between them and him, on their own, only because of his family name. Those who approached him only wanted his bloodline, wanted to force their daughters on him, or force their feelings on him. Sandaime had cared for him, but from afar, too ashamed of his acts to actually help. Konoha had never been his home.

Naruto realized Sasuke had had a hard past too, that was why they were so close… why the raven could read his thoughts so easily. But Naruto hadn't had it any easier, even if maybe Sasuke had suffered more in the sense that he had been inflicted wounds that would never heal. Naruto didn't have those, but he had suffered nonetheless. Now Naruto had let his past behind and he wanted Sasuke to do that too. Blue eyes became even more determined as they looked into dark ones. Both of them hadn't used too much chakra, obviously Naruto hadn't been the only one coming back from a mission. They were both already exhausted.

"I will save you," he stated.

"I don't need to be saved," hissed Sasuke, rage barely contained.

"Don't be such an egoist–"

His sentence was cut as Sasuke's fist collided with his chin, taking him aback.

"You're a fucking egoist too! I don't want to come back, yet you keep pestering me!"

Naruto growled, his eyes turning to slits. He wiped the blood trailing from his split lips and launched on Sasuke, grabbing his yukata, his face on Sasuke's, teeth bared in anger.

"It's for your own good!"

A knee in his gut knocked his breath out, but didn't prevent him from sending a vicious blow to Sasuke's face. They had no more chakra, so now it was only a hand to hand fight.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?" snapped the raven, his feet catching Naruto's ankle and sending him to the ground.

"I'm your friend!" was the vehement response as Naruto used his momentary loss of equilibrium to scratch Sasuke's cheek, leaving a long mark down to the middle of his chest.

Having caught himself up on his other hand, he was able to land a kick on the raven. The latter dodged it and grabbed the foot, twisting it. The blonde snatched his foot back, aiming his fist at his friend's jaw but missing.

"I have a team now. I could start my village, but you don't give a damn! You're not doing this for me, but for you! Face the truth! Stop hiding behind false pretenses!"

Naruto spit blood on the ground and once again caught Sasuke's collar, the raven mimicking the motion. Their breaths merged with each other as their eyes locked in heated anger.

"Konoha is your home! People there love you!"

Sasuke snorted in derision. He parried the punch to his face, his fingers almost digging in the tanned flesh. He placed himself between the blonde's legs to prevent him from kicking.

"That's what you decided! Not living in Konoha doesn't mean I'm your enemy. You're the one fighting to drag me back when I don't want to go. You don't care about my feelings!"

With a harsh push Sasuke had sent his former team mate far from him, dismissing him. He looked down to his blood covered chest, tching at the view. With the back of his hand he wiped his cheek, only spreading the blood even more.

"You're wrong! I… I… when I'm Hokage I will make Konoha a better place for you," stammered Naruto, Sasuke's remarks getting to him more and more.

He gingerly touched his abused side, where a kick had previously landed. It seemed his healing abilities had slowed down due to lack of chakra, but in one hour he would be good as new. When he lift his eyes again, dark ones where looking down on him, a derisive smirk adorning the pale face of his rival. Then his lips moved and the words they uttered stabbed his heart.

"You only care about what you want because you need me to see you be Hokage so that it will really have value in your eyes. You don't care what will happen to me. I'm a missing nin. I could be executed, but you didn't even think of that. You're an egoist who doesn't want to admit it, you're the worst."

It hurt. It hurt to have Sasuke say all those things to him, to finally see some of his thoughts… it hurt even more because Naruto knew he was right. Shaken, at a loss but rage swelling inside him at his own powerlessness, at the fact that Sasuke didn't understand... didn't understand something Naruto didn't even know how to explain. Naruto blindly threw himself at his best friend. All his attacks were promptly parried, Sasuke not managing to touch him either until the blonde tripped, surprising the raven as he fell on him… lips on lips.

Naruto would always wonder what got into him at that moment. He didn't pull away; disgusted like the first time they had accidentally kissed. No. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled, tilting his head and kissed him fully as the raven gasped. And of course, because that was how their relationship worked, they began to battle for dominance. A harsh nip made Naruto pull away, even faster as a fist nearly connected with his cheek.

Side-stepping him, he crossed Sasuke's left foot trying to send him to the ground. He managed, but Sasuke took him down with him by grabbing his jacket, tearing the right sleeve off. They crashed, the raven on his ass, back to a tree and Naruto on his lap efficiently preventing him from getting up.

The blonde grabbed the dark piece of clothing still in the pale hands and yanked, pulling a stubborn Sasuke, who wouldn't let go, to him. Their lips met again, teeth clashing in their desperate and angry kissing. They pulled away breathing heavily, Sasuke's hands clenched on Naruto's jounin jacket, or what remained of it after their battle. The blonde's hands holding to the previously white yukata.

They glared at each other, taking in their disheveled aspect. They were covered in dirt and blood, their clothes littered with rips and cuts as well as their bodies. Sasuke's pale skin was already bruising where Naruto had touched him, the claw marks still visible even if they had stopped bleeding.

"Come back with me," asked the blonde tentatively.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto away. The latter growled, pissed, and yanked the kimono down to trap Sasuke's arms, but the raven evaded it by simply slipping his arms out and punching Naruto. They toppled over, and started kicking and punching in a wild mess. Naruto's vest was lost in the process, the dark shirt underneath was missing a sleeve and was mostly torn but still holding on despite all the pulling. Sasuke's purple bow had been lost long ago.

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground, catching his breath and letting out a startled yelp as the blonde grabbed his nape and caught his lips, tasting blood as Sasuke bit him. In retaliation Naruto kicked his side, managing with the motion to reverse their position. Trying to prevent that, Sasuke held on but the tan skin proved a little too sweaty. Instead he grabbed the pants, which ripped, hanging limply from the left hip revealing orange boxers with green toads.

Sasuke snorted at the view then groaned as Naruto bit the juncture of his neck. He thrashed under the blonde, but the latter had successfully trapped him under his weight. His legs were surrounding his, his feet on his thighs to prevent him from kicking and moving. He had also pinned his wrists, nails digging in. Not one to be outdone, the raven simply used his head... cracking it on Naruto's thick skull.

The blonde toppled backwards hissing in pain. He had had the good idea to clamp his legs around Sasuke's waist to stay on top. He pulled down the dark pants as he yanked on the fabric to drag himself up. Sasuke twisted his body to try and get rid of Naruto's hold but failed, only to make the blonde collapse on him, although the move did make him untangle his legs from Sasuke's waist. However, they were now pressed to each other, crotch to crotch, sending a shiver of electricity through their bodies.

"Hnnn," moaned Sasuke as Naruto began to rock his hips.

Pleased with the reaction, the blonde kissed his dark rival, battling with him and groaning as hands slid in his hair, tugging at it, deepening the kiss. He let his nails rack over Sasuke's skin, grunting in the kiss as he felt the shiver it produced, especially when he touched previously abused skin. He reached Sasuke's black silky underwear and got rid of it; grinning into the kiss as the raven made his own undergo the same fate.

As soon as their heated flesh met the movements became more frantic. They grounded against each other, kissing, biting, scratching, still fighting for control, only increasing their arousal and how their bodies slid on one another.

Breathing labored, Naruto pulled away slightly, looking with lustful eyes at his bastard, meeting dark glazed eyes. He knew very well he couldn't top right now, Sasuke wouldn't let him. He was asking something of the prick, so he had to give something too... just to show he wasn't being totally egoistical. That's why he took Sasuke's precious part in his hands, having the latter stifle a moan, head pressed to the ground, and guided it to his entrance. Precome would do as lubricant, preparing himself would make them loose the feeling. He winced as he impaled himself on Sasuke.

The raven had gripped the tanned hips, his fingers almost digging in. They would leave bruises if Kyuubi wasn't there to heal them. The feeling was agonizing, even more as Naruto almost immediately began to move, setting a fast pace. His walls closing around him and the friction made him go mad groaning in ecstasy he pushed his pelvis up, roaming inside as Naruto went down. Pivoting slightly, he found the spot inside his lover that made the stubborn moron grunt in pleasure, his fingers scraping Sasuke's chest, leaving angry red marks on the already bruised and injured skin.

"Aaah ahhh Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He was riding him, his eyes trying to catch the darks ones but failing. He pinched a nipple to try and gain the raven's attention, but only managed to make him arch under him, hips buckling and making him gasp in pleasure. It was unnerving to have him so lost in passion yet still so full of control, sounds escaping but always muffled.

"You bastard ahhhh call my name!"

He only received a smirk that made him growl and still, he would make him! Snickering Sasuke grabbed his ass and supporting him, sat up, Naruto having no choice but to follow and let his legs close around the narrow hips, his hands gripping his shoulders. He groaned as the movement was incredibly pleasing, Sasuke moving inside him. That is until the bastard slapped his hands away and gave a push, slamming him against a tree. At the same moment he jerked his hips, pushing himself deeper into the blonde, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck!"

He hadn't wanted to move to make the raven surrender, but he wasn't the one moving. Sasuke pulled in and out, slamming back deep and hard, his fingers digging in the soft flesh of his ass as he took him. Then he grabbed one of his thighs, forcing his leg to go up and on his shoulder. By now Naruto was screaming, angry, as Sasuke was only grunting even if he was less and less in control, his pace erratic.

As it went on, Naruto ended up sandwiched between the tree and Sasuke pushing in him, making his back rake against the wood, reddening the skin. He used this opportunity to suck and bite at the tender neck, loving how it made the raven buck his hips. Hands nestled in dark hair he pulled and raked, especially when he claimed the lips, taking advantage of Sasuke's other activity to dominate the kisses.

An evil idea made him grin as he began to suck on Sasuke's nape, eliciting delicious moans even as he himself kept groaning, his body clenching more and more as he neared his climax. Wetting a finger, he took a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder and pushed the lubricated finger in the raven's entrance, making him jerk wildly into him and scream. More than happy with the reaction, Naruto added another and made a point to stimulate Sasuke, with no rythm however, since Sasuke was now pounding him even harder into the tree, preventing him from focusing at all.

"Naruto," growled Sasuke.

He was nipping at the blonde's shoulder as he roamed inside him, one hand firmly on Naruto's ass cheek, pushing him up and lowering him, the other digging in the tree as he used it for better leverage to bury himself inside his lover.

They moved together, feral and unchecked, groaning, moaning, grunting as if it was a new way of exchanging blows even as they fucked their brains out. Finally white spots blurred their vision and stifled in each other's mouths, screams as they reached the edge. Sasuke let himself collapse on the cold ground, his chest rising as he took deep breaths. Naruto, just had the strength to lift, pulling his lover out of him and fall next to Sasuke, half draped on him.

Gently the blonde let his fingers trace all the wounds on the raven, rolling his eyes at the fact that they had had to beat the crap out of each other to finally get at it. He didn't regret it. He would even quite like that new way of convincing Sasuke to come back. He might be a dobe, but he knew the bastard wasn't coming with him today... but he would wear him down, figuratively and realistically speaking. He grinned.

"Another round?" asked Naruto, already up for more, as usual having lots of stamina.

Sasuke punched him and the blonde took that as a yes. This time, however he would be the one burying himself in Sasuke's heat, making him writhe and squirm under him. He licked his lips, a predatory grin gracing his features as he pounced on his prey.

-------End------

Done! Gosh, I thought I would never manage lol! I kinda dislike both fight scenes and SasuNaru… seriously, Vege, I did this because I really like you! Hope you like it sweetie and that it will help lift your spirit (hugs).

**Please review!**  
If you want another SasuNaru from me, you have "Admit it." If you love NaruSasu go to my profile. I've written quite a few (and some other pairings too).


End file.
